


C'mon Lets Run

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alex is a ball of anxiety, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Episode: s04e05 The Role That You Were Born to Play, F/M, Flynn is the best girl, Idk what i'm doing, Julie also does YouTube, M/M, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Social Media, Twitter AU, and Carlos, and julie and flynn are 19, but we love him, julie is a solo artist, just go with it, like the band is 20, so does Reggie and Willie, the band never died, unless gramerly counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quarantine gave everyone too much time, and that included the fans of Sunset Curve.Recently the frontman of Sunset Curve got a Twitter account, and his fans are loving it. But, he kinda broke the internet with his follower list.huh, it's just his bandmates, his bandmate's boyfriend, their manager, and who the hell is Julie.I'm making this up as I go, bear with me.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	C'mon Lets Run

**simping 4 sunset swerve** @reggiesbae8293  
holy fuck, did ya'll see Luke's follow list. it updated. who the hell is @julesmolinadahlia  
11:28 PM • 2020-05-11  
98 Replies | 89 Retweets | 789 Likes

> **lukes gym tee** @dahliaphantom  
> @julesmolinadahlia. i think she's a friend of alex's boyfriend.   
> 1:29 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 1 Reply | 1 Like  
> 
> 
> **Elsa** @molinasimp  
> @dahliapahntom she's also an indie artist from the LA area who has the same manager as them.   
> 1:37 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 1 Reply | 1 Like
> 
> **simping 4 sunset swerve** @reggiesbae8293  
> @molinasimp really?  
> 1:42 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 9 Likes
> 
> **Elsa** @molinasimp  
> @reggiesbae8293 yeah. i've seen a few of her shows. she's really good.   
> 2:03 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 1 Like

**Julie notice me** @flynnpleasesteponme  
why is everyone hating on Julie wtf  
7:24 AM • 2020-05-12  
32 Replies | 4 Retweets | 139 Likes

> **Elsa** @molinasimp   
>  @flynnpleasesteponme ikr. it's the entitlement of fans for me   
>  8:31 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 30 Retweets | 78 Likes

**stream Behind Wild Hearts on Spotify - link in bio** @julesmolinadahlia  
I just woke up to the internet freaking out on me. how the hell did this happen  
9:08 AM • 2020-05-12  
179 Replies | 427 Retweets | 1,872 Likes

> **stream Have You Met? on all platforms ✔** @sunsetcurve_offical   
> @julesmolinadahlia luke was an idiot and followed u  
> \- alex  
> 9:09 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 50 Replys | 700 Likes
> 
> **stream Behind Wild Hearts on Spotify - link in bio** @julesmolinadahlia  
> @sunsetcurve_offical oh okay. um where r u  
> 9:15 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 132 Replies | 92 Retweets | 1,028 Likes
> 
> **stream Have You Met? on all platforms ✔** @sunsetcurve_offical   
> @julesmolinadahlia probably making out with Willie  
> \- reggie  
> 9:19 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 89 Replys | 1,783 Likes
>
>> **stream Have You Met? on all platforms ✔** @sunsetcurve_offical   
> @sunsetcurve_official stfu reggie  
> \- alex  
>  9:22 AM • 2020-05-12  
> 28 Replys | 1,349 Likes

**Elsa** @molinasimp  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN @julesmolinadahlia and @sunsetcurve_offical yall better answer!  
10:43 AM • 2020-05-12  
7,132 Replies | 78.9K Retweets | 492K Likes

*C'mon Lets Run*

Julie looked up from her phone and at the boy sitting next to her, "You really are a dumbass."

"Sorry." Luke looked sheepish, "I didn't realize the fans would be watching who I follow." He scratched the top of his head and shrugged, "I can tell them off if you want," He suggested. 

Julie shook her head, "No, it's no problem. I just need to get used to the attention." 

Luke smiled at her and kissed the side of her head. Julie interwove her fingers with his in her lap and kissed his knuckles. 

"Ugh, guys really, right in the living room," Flynn complained from the doorway. But the eccentric girl still flopped next to Julie placing her head in her lap. Julie laughed as Flynn clung to one of her arms. 

"Ooo, is it a Julie cuddle party!" Alex called from the kitchen seeing Flynn cling to her. 

Julie tried to protest, but the blond was already on top of her. 

"You know, Luke as a supportive boyfriend, you shouldn't let our roommates treat me like this," Julie complained. 

Luke laughed and ignored his girlfriend. He stood up and moved to the loveseat across the room, "Sorry babe, but this is just too funny." 

"Fuck you, Luke, fuck you," Julie deadpanned. 

"If you want to baby girl," he flirted back raising an eyebrow.

Julie turned pink, and Alex and Flynn both hopped off of her, "And now I'm done with the cuddle fest," Flynn said brushing off her pants. 

Luke laughed, "I was just kidding, but now I get Julie cuddles all to myself!" He cheered and jumped on top of his girlfriend. 

"We seriously need to get out of this house," Alex's boyfriend, Willie, commented from the door before turning tails and rushing away. 

*C'mon Lets Run*

_*The opening scene is Willie with his hair up in a bun fidgeting with the camera*_ He waves at the camera.

"Hey, guys. So sorry for being out of commission for the last month or so. I ran out of pre-recorded videos and was trying to figure out what to film." _* He sat in front of his window a polaroid wall was behind him*_

"Also, I got a lot of questions about the polaroids behind me. Um, if enough people request it, I'll do a wall tour I guess." He shrugged and turned like someone had said something, "Oh okay, let's get on with the video." 

He pulled out a piece of paper, "So Julie's brother Carlos, who's the Phantom Ghost Whisperer on here. Um, I'll link him below." He vaguely gestured below him toward the description, "Anyway, he suggested I do a vlog type video, following me around for the day I guess. So that's what I'm doing. And don't worry. I'm being safe, wearing a mask, the whole thing." Willie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, so Flynn gave me the guy's schedule for the day, but I have some things I'm doing too, so let's get this show on the _road,"_ Willie smirked at the camera and snapped his fingers. 

_*Willie's intro plays showing an animated clip of a bitmoji type version of Willie skateboarding around the screen revealing the channel name: **Boarding Escapades and Art Raids** *  
*The next shot shows Willie skating down the sidewalk, his GoPro in one hand. He had a mask, with the logo for Sunset Curve, on it.*_

He stopped in front of what looked like an Amazon Locker. He picked up his skateboard and briefly slid his mask down his face, "Okay, so I need to pick up some parts for a board I'm building Flynn for her birthday. Don't tell her. And Flynn or Julie, you didn't hear me say that." He smiled and then slid his mask up again. He moved his board so he could comfortably hold it while walking inside. 

_*Then shows a sped-up clip of him getting the package from the Locker and having a conversation with the lady at the counter before he went back outside.*_

"I have acquired the package," He joked while setting down his board, "Okay so, the guys have practice in like 30 minutes. So I'm gonna head home to drop this off then head over and say hey." He strapped on his helmet and the video cut. 

_*The next picture showed Willie pulling up in front of Sunset Curve's studio*_

"So a lot of you had questions about where the studio is, and I can't tell you that, but like this place is awesome. I think the guys spend more time here than at home," He laughed. Willie took off his mask as he went through the door. The way the camera was angled gave no clue as to the outside of the building or the surrounding area. It looked intentional. 

Willie set his skateboard down by the door and took the camera and himself upstairs. 

"Ah, it looks like they started early. Okay, I'm gonna cut here, to make sure it's alright to film practice today." 

_*A short transition takes place. Then a different face is in front of the camera*_

"Hey, Willie's fans!" Reggie cheered. He grinned wide at the camera then passed it back to Willie. 

"Okay, so you guys are gonna see a sneak behind the scenes practice with the group. I think right now they're working on a new song," Willie narrated. 

"Yeah, one that Luke still hasn't written." Flynn threw a nasty look at the lead singer. Said boy awkwardly smiled and then ruffled his hair. 

"Sorry, I've been working with Ju-" CRASH!

"Sorry," Reggie looked abashed. He had accidentally tipped over the table next to the door, that held the groups' water bottles. 

"It's fine, all that we would have gotten was more excuses from Mr. Eldest and Most Responsible over here." Flynn waved her hand, "Now I have to go take care of my charge who's releasing an album in two days, so y'all just practice songs from the last album." She looked at Luke, "We'll talk about the song later." 

"Yes, Ma'am," all of the members chorused. 

"Okay, so I think we're gonna end it there today guys. It was nice to share my day with you. I'll hopefully release a part two to this tomorrow, we'll see. See yah."

_*The video cut to ending credits with links to the previous videos on Willie's channel*_

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I just love these characters.
> 
> Also, I have so much fucking respect now for people who make these kinds of fics. like this shit is hard.


End file.
